De Shun
De Shun was a member of Morning Dao Sect. He was blood related to Sect Master Bei Bang.Ch. 1070 Appearance De Shun was a lanky young man.Ch. 1069 Personality De Shun had a quirk of explaining what his names means, when he was introducing himself. De means morality, and Shun means having everything go your way when you buy things. Background He had incredible potential, but he didn’t like training. He only liked making medicinal cores and spirit talismans to sell. He sneaked to the third plane in the sect and chose to stay there permanently, refusing to leave. Bei Bang was calling him a degenerate. He lived on the 333rd continent in the third plane. He ran a business. History Book 5 After Su Ming killed effortlessly 400 challengers during the Anointment Ceremony for Dynasts, a lanky cultivator named De Shun appeared on his platform. He didn't dare to fight Su Ming, he only shouted to everyone about his selling offers to promote his business. That marketing stunt drew everyone attention for a moment. Then he quickly ran away. Sect Master Bei Bang only harrumphed and forced down his anger. Afterwards, De Shun was busy talking to interested cultivators. The bald crane thought he was a genius and it wanted Su Ming to announce, he was buying crystals. But when Su Ming asked it, what it will use to buy crystals, the bald crane was stunned and it silenced. When during the break Su Ming learned he had lower rank in the Striking Lands than other Dynasts, he rushed towards the first Striking Land. There he beat the records for the fastest passing. People, who mocked Su Ming were shocked and had grave expressions. Su Ming cleared all nine stages on the first Striking Land with brute force.Ch. 1071 De Shun was stunned and he had an idea, that could make him rich. Then Su Ming went to second Striking Land. De Shun opened a betting pool to bet on how many breaths Dao Kong would need to clear stages. Su Ming used the Illusion of Stars, Sun, and Moon to break the illusions of the second Striking Land.Ch. 1072 After he walked out of platform of that land after thirty-five breaths, everyone was flabbergasted.Ch. 1073 The explosion of One Billion Corpse Soul Seal created a gap between Arid Triad Expanse Cosmos and Saint Defier.Ch. 1136 In True Morning Dao World, a destructive whirlwind formed from the power of the world was raging. Relocation spots connecting Morning Dao Sect with the outside were destroyed. Many members of the sect died. Then a dimension with Dao Chen’s isolation grounds shattered. As a heinous, murderous aura spreaded out, Su Xuan Yi finally walked out of his chamber with Sang accompanying him. As he laughed menacingly, he started a slaughter in Morning Dao Sect.Ch. 1139 De Shun managed to survive destruction of Morning Dao Sect. He was emanating extreme hatred towards Su Xuan Yi.Ch. 1144 While he was searching through broken continents, he found Xu Hui. The moment he got close, she opened her eyes quickly and instinctively planted Scorpion Shadow Gu Poison in De Shun's body. She wanted him to take her to Su Ming. After that she lost consciousness and turned into a girl, while loosing some of her memories. When De Shun tried to beat Xu Hui up to force her make the poison go out of him, he found out he was changed into a puppet. As Xu Hui was cheerfully giving him commands, De Shun pleaded mercy.Ch. 1145 At some point, Xu Hui returned to adulthood, but had different personality. De Shun fell in love in Xu Hui's second personality, despite the bulling, which was why he had not took her to search for Su Ming. They joined South Union.Ch. 1217 Later, she was in the army travelling towards Ninth Summit Sect. De Shun accompanied her. He had a smug on his face, but was obsequious to her.Ch. 1207 On their way they met Su Ming, who introduced himself as Ninth Summit’s Great Sect Elder Mo Su.Ch. 1209 De Shun could not tell that the Mo Su before him was the Dao Kong he had met before.Ch. 1211 Xu Hui wasn't recognizing Su Ming at all, but she had a feeling he wasn't enemy.Ch. 1213 Su Ming killed many Almighties and forced the rest to offer their souls to him, increasing his power of the laws of fate. Next, he approached Xu Hui. He realized, her soul was split, after she used some divine ability to protect herself during Morning Dao Sect's disaster. He helped her recover, but De Shun didn't want it, because he fell in love in that second personality of Xu Hui. After Xu Hui regained her original personality, De Shun left with hatred towards Su Ming.Ch. 1218 Powers De Shun was in the initial stage of World Plane Realm. He was selling high quality medicinal cores, a large number of spirit talismans, a wide assortment of blades, spears, swords, halberds. He claimed all his treasures were from when he went out on war expeditions. Reference List Category:Morning Dao Sect Category:True Morning Dao World Category:Male Characters Category:Characters